Love What is it?
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Love. What is it? What does it mean to me? It is so simple yet so complex. Love is... onefluffyshot! Brick and Blossom


_Love. Love is such a complicated thing. There isn't really a real definition of love, it is different for everyone, some people think it is just another emotion, some only think of it as the opposite of hate, other people think of it in a more passionate way but there isn't a real definition of it. Bubbles thinks love is kissing and cuddling, you know all that cheesy stuff you see in romance movies. Buttercup says love is just sexual intercourse. I don't know who is right, I mean I can't check the dictionary and see the real definition of it because that is one persons scientifical explanation of it, there not necessarily correct. What is love to me? I honestly don't know, I love my sisters and I love the Professor but I don't know why. I guess I have to, there family after all. But I want to know my definition of love. Love… what is it?_

Blossom was at Townsville's Park. She was sitting on a swing looking at the ground, she was twirling her toes around in the sand. She sighed.

"Something wrong Blossom?" asked a voice teasingly, showing no affection to her sadness whatsoever

Blossom didn't respond she didn't even react to the voice, she continued to swing deep in thought.

"Blossom, can you hear me? Answer me!" ordered the voice

Blossom looked up and saw Brick standing in front of her, he had his arms crossed and he was glaring angrily at her, she sighed again and looked down at the ground. Brick glared at her "ANSWER ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

"no" she muttered quietly

Brick stepped closer and forced Blossom's head up, so now she was looking into his ruby eyes "what was that?" he asked sternly

"no" she repeated

Brick let go of her head and looked at her, his glare turned into an upset face "is something wrong?" he asked in a more caring tone and concerned voice this time

Blossom looked up at him "why do you even care?"

Brick sat down on the swing beside Blossom, he started pumping his legs "because, it isn't fun to make fun of a mopey puff, it is only fun if they are going to react"

"oh" said Blossom sadly

There was a long moment of awkward silence "are you gonna tell me?" asked Brick in a harsh voice

Blossom was surprised by the sudden voice, she looked at him he was still swinging "what?" she asked politely yet confused

"you didn't tell me what's wrong with you" said Brick

Blossom stood up and walked away, Brick's eyes widened he jumped off the swing and flew after her. She was walking slowly away, she held her arm with her hand and looked down at the ground. Brick grabbed her wrist, she turned and looked at him confused "Huh?"

"tell me, I can help" said Brick, his eyes twinkling with concern

_Wow his eyes don't look evil right now, they look kind, they look nice._

"nothing is wrong" replied Blossom "I am just thinking"

"about what?" asked Brick curiously

Blossom realized Brick was still holding her wrist, she pulled it away forcefully and put her hands on her hips and glared at Brick "Why should I tell you, go terrorize the town and leave me alone"

"I can't terrorize the town by myself" said Brick

"go get Boomer and Butch or something, hang out with them"

"Butch got Saturday detention and Boomer is out with his stupid friends"

"don't you have friends to hang out with?" asked Blossom rudely

Brick thought for a minute and shook his head "no"

"oh" Blossom said "sorry"

"whatever I don't care but if you really want me to terrorize the town then why don't you join me?"

"NEVER!" shouted Blossom

"but you're the one that suggested it"

"have you ever heard of being good, you should try it sometime" said Blossom, she turned and started to walk along the path

Brick followed and walked side by side with her "when your born evil it is hard to be good"

"so, if you put effort into it you could do it"

"no you don't understand I can't be good but you can be evil, anybody can be evil but it is hard to be good, understand?"

"no" replied Blossom sharply "you can do anything you put your mind to"

"your right" said Brick

Blossom turned to him in utter surprise, her jaw dropped "did a ruff just admit a puff was right?"

"yeah but don't tell anyone cause I will deny it" said Brick

Blossom chuckled. They walked in silence for a few minutes, Blossom began to think again, even harder than last time. Brick studied Blossom "really Bloss, what are you thinking about?"

Blossom snapped out of her world and came back to earth "there is this one question that I can't figure out the answer too"

"really but you're the smartest person in the world, you know everything" said Brick in a sarcastic tone "it must be horrible to not know one answer"

"shut up!" said Blossom angrily

_He is so annoying_

"well what is the question? maybe I can answer it"

"no you can't, I have to figure it out for myself"

"just tell me the damn question" said Brick

Blossom sighed and rolled her eyes "what is love?"

Brick's eyes widened "love?"

"yeah"

Brick gave Blossom a weird look "you don't know what love is?"

"I know it is an emotion, it is the opposite of hate, but I don't know what it really means to me"

"look deep in your heart" said Brick

"what does it mean to you"

"I don't really have that emotion" replied Brick

Blossom turned and blocked Brick from walking "what?" she asked in disbelief

"well I have never really had anything to love" replied Brick

"what about Mojo or Him?" asked Blossom

Brick gave her the look "seriously?"

"ok well what about your brothers?"

"well I love them but I don't know why, I mean you have to love your family" answered Brick

_Wow he said the same thing I did, maybe we have more in common than I thought_

"what about you, don't you love your sisters?" asked Brick

"yes" she looked down "but I don't know why either"

Brick nodded in understanding "yeah, I don't know what love is either"

Blossom looked around "I love a lot of things but why?"

"maybe love isn't meant to be defined" said Brick, he put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, he kicked a small rock and looked down at his feet

"yeah, maybe it is what you feel it is" said Blossom

"what do you feel it is?" asked Brick

"friends, family, anything special to me" said Blossom "I love Buttercup, I love Bubbles, I love the Professor, I love Mrs. Belum, I love the mayor, I love the citizens of Townsville, there all special to me" she looked at Brick "what does love mean to you, what do you feel love is?"

"I can describe my love in one word" said Brick, he grabbed Blossom and pulled her into a passionate kiss "Blossom, MY definition of love is Blossom"

Blossom blushed as red as Brick's eyes "uh…" she touched her lips "wha-?"

"I have always liked you Blossom and now I think I love you, you're my definition of love" said Brick, with that he flew away into the sky

Blossom watched him and she realized she still had her hand on her lips, she put it down and smiled

_Love. Love isn't as simple as it seems, it took me a while to figure out what it was. I think I know what love is now. Love can't be defined, it can't be written in a dictionary because everyone's definition of love is different. People feel differently towards love. I know what love means to me now… Love is my family…. Love is my friends… Love is Townsville… Love is Brick. Love so simple yet so complex…_

_------------------------------------------_

_What did you think?_

_It was my first BrickXBlossom fanfic. _

_I don't know did I get there characters right? _

_Was it to fluffy? _

_I don't know that's why I need reviews! _

_So please review!_


End file.
